


Mothers Day

by LovelessKia



Category: Oban Star-Racers
Genre: Dead Parent, Gen, I still dont know how tags work, Mothers Day, Post-Canon, Post-Oban, are you ready to get mushy and SAAAAD?, mouring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 03:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18112004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelessKia/pseuds/LovelessKia
Summary: Eva & Don visit Maya's grave on Mothers Day for the first time in a very, very long time.





	Mothers Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hey what's up, I wanted to write some family junk. I just want the Weis to be happy, sob. This is still only my 2nd fic & I'm absolutely not a writer so go easy on me LMAO...I wish I made it shorter but I cannot write short short stories, apparently. Anyway, thanks for reading!

Roses,  white peonies, baby's breath, and a few irises made up the bouquet held by the older teen as she sat in the passenger seat of the car. She looked out the window as the scenery rolled by, the cloudy overcast sky echoing her emotions. It was the first time in...a long time, that they've celebrated this day in any way. They both agreed that they would visit her, talk to her, and celebrate with her when they felt were ready. It was the second Sunday of may.

Don Wei parked his car in the small lot in front of the cemetery, and looked over at his daughter. It took Eva a few seconds to notice his eyes on her, causing her to snap back into reality. She had a lot of thoughts and feelings swirling in her head, so it was understandable that she would be a bit detached at the moment. She placed the bouquet on the dashboard of the car and began unbuckling her seat belt. Don followed suit, slipping the keys into his pocket once he slammed the door behind him. Eva looked over at him once they were both out of the car, slowly closing the door behind her. They nodded in unison, and began walking to the small outdoor stairwell that lead down to her mother's grave.

It wasn't the first time they had visited her grave, since coming back to earth. They've actually visited quite frequently the past 3 years, but never on this specific holiday. Its meaning had been lost to the remaining family, after so many years of detachment. But they felt that, this year, it would be good for them to try to enjoy the day as the one thing they've been struggling so hard to be: a family. They had made progress in the past 3 years, after all. It would be hard not to, with everything they had been through. Their trials and tribulations from The Great Race only made it apparent they they needed to come together and be a family, when it was all over. And they were still a work in progress, but they truly were truly a family again.

Maya's grave looked the same as it ever did. The glass that covered her portrait had been recently cleaned, most likely by the grounds keeper, and the ground surrounding the stone was clear of weeds. Don gazed at the photograph of his beautiful wife with longing, but with a hint of sadness. This holiday had made him miss her more dearly than usual, and with those feelings came memories. He remembered the small periodic conversations he would have with her before Eva came along, joking about how she would be treated like a queen on Mother's Day. Breakfast in bed (cooked by Eva and Don, of course), followed by a walk in the park with her lovely family. Later, they would all take a trip to the track together, and Maya would take Eva for a ride in her star racer. Maya would laugh along with her daughter's adorable screams and squeals as she made fast, sharp turns. They would end the day at home with her favorite movie, snuggled up on the couch with a big bowl of popcorn. She only ever got to experience so few of these days she looked forward to, and she deserved many more. He wished so, so badly even now that he could have given her that.

At least 5 minutes had passed since they stood at the front of the headstone, perfectly quiet. They had barely talked the entire morning. The most they spoke today was about going out to visit Maya in the morning, and then an agreement on what flowers to get. Don adjusted his shirt collar with his fingers, feeling a bit choked up. This visit, indeed, felt different. But it would be a waste if he didn't make the most of it, right? His lost love still deserved the best mother's day she could receive, even if she wasn't in the world of the living any longer.

“Maya…” Don began, causing Eva's eyes to flicker over to him. She didn't expect him to be the first to break the silence. “...Happy Mothers Day, my love. I'm so sorry it's been so long since we've celebrated with you, I truly am...but, I think you can expect us to come back again next year, and all the years after that as well. Eva and I miss you greatly, but it isn't fair of us to miss out on this day...a day for you. You are still the strongest woman I've ever known...but I'm proud to say our daughter is slowly catching up.” Don cast a smile at Eva, and she returned it with her own. He turned back to the portrait of Maya and sighed, his eyes softening,”To be honest, I never expected us to have a family...you were always so free spirited, full of life, and almost more married to your career than me...It gave me such a shock when you told me you wanted to have a baby. I didn't know if we could have pulled it off. I really...haven't been the best father, though. I've learned from my mistakes, but I still have much to make up for. It's so much harder without you, but...its worth it. Absolutely.” He suddenly wrapped an arm around Eva's back, gripping his fingers on her shoulder gently. She smiled and looked up at her dad, who was still staring intently on his wife's portrait. “She’s become such an amazing woman. You have no idea what a wonderful, strong, and beautiful person our daughter has become...she reminds me so much of you. She has your fire, your drive, your passion...I see so much of you in her. You would be so proud. I'm sure you are, though, wherever you are.” He let out a sigh and gripped Eva's shoulder a tad tighter, and she leaned into him in a sort of half-hug, wrapping her arm around his back in return. They stood like this for a few moments, before Don flinched and released her,“Oh shoot, we forgot the flowers back in the car. I'll go grab them, ok Eva?” “Oh, sure dad,” she replied, and watched him start to jog back to the small cement stairwell up the hill.

She turned back to her mother's headstone, a small breeze making her dark black and red locks flutter around her face. Hearing those words from her father helped settle the emotions that had been roaming around inside of her the past week. She had a lot of anxieties about coming today, but they were calmed knowing that her dad, despite still missing his long-gone wife dearly, was truly happy. And she was too. Her mother was always going to be a part of her life she will long for, but her memory would always be here. She looked down at the ground, kicking some grass into the air. A few more moments passed before she spoke, “Hey, mom…” Eva said in a quiet voice, lifting her head up to face the headstone. “I miss you a lot. I know I say that every time we visit, but I miss you a lot today. Happy mothers day!” She tried to push some enthusiasm into her voice, and gave her mother's portrait her brightest smile. She couldn't help but feel a tad awkward doing so, but she wanted to make up for the holidays she had missed “Y'know, mom...Dad's been trying, really hard. Really, really hard. He still picks me up from school every day, we cook dinner together...And now that I've graduated, he's agreed to let me help out at the track more. It's great! I know he regrets the years of abandonment, I do...but he tries a bit too hard sometimes. I'm sure you know what I mean.” she chuckled, memories from when she was small flickering in her mind. “Dad always did, and still does, think he knows best. I remember you telling him ‘Relax, everything will be fine! You need to go with the flow sometimes’ whenever he got worked up about something. I get tempted to tell him the same thing when he get's huffy and bossy. You really did keep him grounded...and kept our family together…” A tinge of sadness pricked at Eva's heart, and she rubbed her arm with her other hand to try and distract from it. “But it's ok, mom. We still _are_ a family. I'd say we're stronger than ever, really! Dad hasn't been perfect, he said so himself...but I wouldn't want anyone else to be my dad. And I wouldn't want anyone else to be my mother. I wish you could be here, to see how far I've come, let me tell you about my adventures face to face...Make you breakfast in bed, like we promised...and take those rides in the star racer together. Though, I doubt we can both fit in the pilots seat now, huh? Heh… “ Her eyebrows creased, tears tugging at her eyes as her fingers gripped her arm. “And I wish we could all watch a movie in our living room...piled up on the couch under a blanket...the popcorn all gone before we’re even 20 minutes in...I'd fall asleep on you first, snuggled into your lap...and you'd eventually fall asleep on dad...He'd sigh something about 'the movie being your idea', but I know he would be smiling the whole time…” A sigh escaped her lips. She knew these days were long gone, and they have been for a long time. But that didn't mean she didn't still wish for them. “Mom...I love you. And I miss you.” Eva stated, wiping away the small tears that formed in her eyes. She wasn't going to cry on a day where she was suppose to celebrate her mother. “and I'll miss those days with you forever...but I'll always treasure them. I know dad does too...He misses you just as much as me. But we'll continue making new memories, that I hope you'll see from up there...and I hope I'll make you proud.”

She let out a satisfied sigh, letting the hand that gripped her arm fall to her side. It felt good to get those emotions out. All of her remaining anxieties had melted away, and she felt an overwhelming feeling of content. She smiled while gazing at her mother's portrait for a few moments, before hearing the footsteps of her returning father behind her. He grasped the bouquet in his hands as he slowly walked back towards the headstone, and placed them on the small alter in front. He looked over to his daughter and asked “Well, Eva, anything you want to say to your mother before we go?” She smiled at him in response and shook her head, “No, I already said all I wanted to say.” He was a bit surprised, as he didn't think he had taken that long to return from the car. But, he supposed it didn't matter. Eva had such a look of genuine peace and happiness on her face, so she must have really said all she needed to. They both turned to give the gravestone one last look, a warm feeling blooming in their chests as they felt closer to their lost loved one than they had in many years.

“Happy Mothers Day, Maya.” “Happy Mothers Day, mom”.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a bit of a quick one! Just wrote it on the fly & revised it a few times. I hope I didn't make Eva & Don ramble too much, I just figured they'd want to talk to Maya a lot on this certain day, ya know? Get those feelings out & stuff! Well, hope you still enjoyed reading it~


End file.
